kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
Magnus (マグナ Maguna, "Magna") is a character in the game Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the strongest of the human race and a master swordsman. Magnus is the stinkiest human warrior ever ! He never bathes in hot springs. He is stinky because he smells like poop. In a scene from the game , Uprising, Pit was a ring . Pit echoed " Poop on the ring ! Poop on it ! " Then he pooped on it . When Pit returns, He has poop in his hair . It turned out the ring he pooped on was Pit . " Thanks for pooping on me . " " It was nothing. " Magnus said to Pit . The End Fanfiction by Kingdom Hearts fangirl. This page is for any of his appearances in fangames. Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Magnus reappears in Zeus's Lightning Bolt where he was first seen with Pit and Dark Pit fighting off more rouge underworld scouts that have stayed alive over the years. Magnus and Gaol are engaged in the story and they marry at the end of the game. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Magnus makes a return in Clash of Angels, but his first appearance in under the control of one of Elced's inventions, forcing him to fight Pit and Gaol. Upon his return, the destruction of the device kills both Magnus and Gaol, but the design of the device mutates them into Synthetic Angels. However, Magnus and Gaol keep their heads and emotions and remain on Pit's side. Magnus's new wings are black. Magnus is then playable in one chapter of the game, using his sword. His sword returns as the Magnus Club once more. In Bonus Chapter 2, Magnus and Gaol get married, though Pit or Trip have to reobtain a stolen wedding ring first. Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Magnus returns in The Mother Goddess, and is possibly the first character used by the player along with Gaol, who he is now married to. Magnus seems to act somewhat nicer to Pit after having lost to him in the first chapter, as he is now aware of the danger he could be in if Pit were his enemy. Magnus is captured by Perseus at one point, and must be rescued by the angels. Magnus is playable in multiple chapters in the game, and his blade returns as both a Club and a Blade; the Club version to be used by the angels, and the Blade to be used by Magnus himself. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror Magnus returns in Being of the Mirror, first appearing in Chapter 2. His soul gets taken by the Chaos Kin. Gaol, now his wife, gets helped by Dark Pit to find him, and defeat the Chaos Kin inside him. He is nicer to Dark Pit than he is to Pit, possibly because they have more similar personalities than Magnus and Pit. Magnus Club returns, and can be unlocked by completing Chapter 2 within a certain time limit. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Magnus returns, being a valuble defender of the humans as the Underworld raids start up again. He is first seen in Chapter 2 with Gaol, fighting off enemies. Pit, Magnus, and Gaol work together for the rest of the level. He is later seen in Chapter 18 at the Memorystone Palace, saying "Oh, now there's TWO angel faces." He explains he's there to retrive an "important object." Pit and Dark Pit fight with Magnus throught the temple together and defeat a boss. Durring the level, Dark Pit complements Magnus on his personality and fighting style. After defeating it, Magnus picks up a gold ring as Pit retrieves the memory stone. Pit trips causing the Memory Stone to hit Magnus' ring, resulting in Pit and Dark Pit experiencing one of Magnus' memories as two of his old comrads as monster-fighting mercenaries, Gideon and Helaman. Details of this battle can be found in Chapter 19 of the Kid Icarus: Defender of Light page. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Playable Character Category:Free to use Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Hero